


Shop Talk [PODFIC]

by Opalsong



Series: Felix+ [PODFIC] [11]
Category: Sense8 (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Developing Friendships, Felix is a little jumpy, Friendship, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Tea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:29:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 25
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27407353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opalsong/pseuds/Opalsong
Summary: “He also learns that Capheus has… well, he has a Felix.”(Felix and Capheus chat over bubble tea.)
Relationships: Felix Brenner & Capheus Onyango, Felix Brenner & Wolfgang Bogdanow
Series: Felix+ [PODFIC] [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1983796
Kudos: 9





	Shop Talk [PODFIC]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Shop Talk](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11901699) by [Chancy_Lurking](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chancy_Lurking/pseuds/Chancy_Lurking). 



> Thanks to Paraka for hosting and Chancy_Lurking for having blanket permission!

cover art by Opalsong

### Streaming Audio

### Download

[MP3](https://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Sense8/Felix+/11%20Shop%20Talk.mp3) | 00:16:14 | 11.5 MB  
---|---|---  
  
### Music

 _Mad World_ by Adam Lambert

### Crosspost

cross posted at [Dreamwidth](https://opalsong.dreamwidth.org/)


End file.
